Friendly competition
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Well, not gonna say no to you, he surely is cute, but Aoi is the prettiest out there." It was just a second, before they looked at each other and started bickering, throwing passive aggressive comments. "Aoi-chan sure is cute. But I'm sure that he can't take the teasing like Yoru does." "Aren't you much talk, You?" "What, would you like to see?" NSFW AraAoi/YouYoru/YouAoi/AraYoru
1. Chapter 1

HI! I STILL REGRET NOTHING.  
Soo uhh, I don't remember how I came up with this but I was like "What do you mean that Arata and You are two open perverts but there's no fic about them bickering about which one of their boyfriends is cuter in bed?" And since then I wasn't able to get it out of my head c: So here we are!  
This will have two parts, in this one is AraAoi and YouYoru, and the next one AraYoru and YouAoi~ Anyway, hope you like it!~

* * *

**_Friendly competition_**

You and Arata were chilling on the couch, and they both smiled when they saw their boyfriends entering the room, each one sucking on a popsicle. They exchanged glances when they saw it, smirking.

"Oh, how nice, Aoi! Practicing for tonight?"

"Think you can do that to me later too, Yoru?"

At that, both scoffed, going to one of their rooms, making them laugh.

"Man, Aoi gives such nice blowjobs."

"Hm. He does? Yoru too. It's always a delight when he is on the mood to do it. He just knows how to use his tongue."

"Is the same for me. Aoi swallows, what about him?"

"Yeah, he too. What does Aoi-chan like? I can't exactly imagine what turns him on."

"Aoi? Pet play. What about Yoru?"

"Damn, that sounds nice. Humiliation and praise. He likes getting his hands tied. He begs so nicely. He is the cutest."

"Well, not gonna say no to you, he surely is cute, but Aoi is the prettiest out there."

It was just a second, before they looked at each other and started bickering, throwing passive aggressive comments.

"Aoi-chan sure is cute. But I'm sure that he can't take the teasing like Yoru does."

"Aren't you much talk, You?"

"What, would you like to see how I do him?"

"…"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"…We talked about it, once. If we were to ever brought anyone else into the bed, it would be any of you."

"… We need to talk, then."

-o—

"Arata… Hah…" Aoi moaned and closed his eyes at Arata's bite on his earlobe. He tightened the grip on Aoi's hip, making him take a deep breath. Yoru was looking at him blushing, clearly looking at the tail and ears that he had on. You chuckled a bit, pushing Yoru further in the room and getting near Arata and Aoi, who were on the couch.

Yoru was getting distracted seeing them, so You grabbed his face and kissed him. "Get on your knees for me?"

You opened his pants and got his cock out, pumping it a few times while Yoru kneeled. He parted his lips slowly, giving a lick to his cock, and swallowing the liquid on the tip. He kept doing it a bit more, before You grabbed his hair, forcing him to take more inside his mouth, making him choke. Then he pulled out, adoring the way that Yoru started to look dazed, kissing his length while whining.

"So good. You're so good at this, Yoru."

You couldn't help but smile, seeing the way that Yoru so enthusiastically licked his cock, taking out pleasured sighs out of him. He lifted his gaze when he heard a grunt, noticing the way that Arata had followed him and was fucking Aoi's mouth, his head stilled by Arata's hands while he thrusted in and out.

He let out a moan at the sight, grabbing a handful of Yoru's hair, inciting him to go further. He smirked when he took him all the way to the base, keeping him in place for a few seconds. He kept pulling his cock in and out of his mouth until he got enough, and pumped his length, letting out his seed on Yoru's face, who stayed still, panting and opening his mouth for him. You couldn't help but chuckle, getting a hold on his mouth with a hand and pushing his cock inside with the other, leaving another spurt of his cum inside.

At the show, Arata reached his own climax too, Aoi's moaning calling their attention for a while. It was so exciting, seeing the way that Aoi eagerly kept bobbing his head to take it all.

Yoru took a deep breath, closing his mouth. You noticed and left a kiss on his cheek. "Don't swallow yet. Show your lovely mouth to Arata."

Arata smiled, petting Aoi's head and pulling out, humming when he whined in protest. "You have to wait, okay? But why don't you go and show your own filled mouth to You?"

Arata went to Yoru, lifting his chin with one of his hands, the other going through his hair. "Is it hot? Do you want to swallow it?" He chuckled at Yoru's whimper and eager nod. "Okay, go on, do it. Such an obedient boy. Go back to You, c'mon."

You caressed Aoi's face, loving the blush that appeared on his face when he opened his mouth for him. Not wanting to tease him that much (For the moment) he let him close it and swallow. He had to choke a groan at the way that the ears seemed to fit him, the way the collar adorned his neck with the leash hanging in front of him, and he didn't dare to give a second look at the tail. Noticing how Yoru was going to his side, he moved a bit, leaving space to Arata to sit on the bed. He took a hold of the leash, petting Aoi's cheek with one hand, arranging him to rest his head against his tight.

"Aoi's such a good boy, don't you think, You?" He asked, while he kissed Yoru and took off his clothes, taking out his own shirt too. "Hm. He is. What do you think about Yoru?"

"He moans really good. Sensitive, isn't him?"

"Yeah. Aoi-chan too. We're two bastards with luck, aren't we?"

"Hm. Totally."

You stopped minding what they did, going to the desk to look for the things he had left before. He smiled when Yoru shivered, eyeing the silk he had in his hands. "You're so cute when your all tied up and needy… Can I?"

Arata smiled, watching You doing his job with the silk, tying Yoru on the bed. He focused again when he heard a small moan of protest, coming out of Aoi. He moved him to bend against the bed, his ass on display for him. He had taken out his clothes already, the only thing left were the collar with the leash, the tail plug and the dog ears.

"Remember, you are free to use the safeword."

"…I know."

"Good."

Arata started leaving kisses all over his naked back, making Aoi sob and rub his hips against the sheets, not going unnoticed by the other. "Aw, are you that needy, Aoi? You need a cock filling you up so much?" He whispered against his ear, his hand searching for the toy and pushing it further inside.

"Yes! Please, Arata!"

"Beg for my cock, go on. Tell me what you want."

"... Arata... Please… Let me have your cock... I... I want it inside me, pumping me full of your cum... I'll… be your bitch, please…"

"Hah. So easy to rile you up, aren't you? Get on bed, go on. I'll give you a treat for being so obedient."

He did so, making sure to not bother You and Yoru, who were on the other side. Aoi choked a moan, feeling the toy moving inside him. Arata searched for a bottle of lube meanwhile, pulling a bit the plug and dripping more of the substance into it, before leaving it in the middle of the bed for him and You to reach for.

Aoi moaned as soon as it was back inside, the cold lube contrasting with his hot insides.

"Fuck, just, can you put it in already? Why're you taking so long?! I'm ready!"

"Don't order me around, Aoi." He said, on a low voice, slapping his ass. "You'll have to wait."

He moaned loudly, making Yoru look at him, blushing. You snickered and pushed his fingers inside again, breaking his focus. "You're taking my fingers in so easily. You're my little whore, aren't you?" He said, pressing a kiss against his chest, biting his nipples while his fingers kept moving inside. Yoru let out a little yes, but You didn't push him. He would soon warm up and let the shyness behind.

"Hah, so good. Aoi-chan likes the toy so much, doesn't he? Do you want to look like that, too?"

Yoru couldn't help but whimper at the sight. Aoi had lost the strength in his arms to hold himself, and only his ass was on the air, the plug going in and out at a fast, punishing pace. Arata made sure to pull the leash enough for him to not be able to hide his face, leaving it on display, with his tears sliding down his face, and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, even when he was biting his lip.

"Ah. You're clenching on my fingers. You like that? Would you like to try it? Being a cute pet for us?"

"Ah! You!" He moaned, when You touched the right spot. He chuckled, pulling them out and moving Yoru for him to stand up. He was about to sit on his lap facing him, but he clicked his tongue and turned him around, leaving him to see Arata and Aoi.

"You have to show them. Be an obedient toy for me, okay, babe?"

Arata groaned at that, noticing Yoru's heavy stare on them. He kept rolling his hips around, ignoring the whines of protest that came out of the body under him. "Arata! I want you to fuck me harder, I- Ah~ I need it!"

"Hm. What's the magic word?"

"Hah… Please!"

With that, Arata stilled Aoi's hips and started pounding into him, one hand pulling the leash carefully to not choke him. Yoru and You were in front of them, and he noticed the way that You speeded up, pushing his cock faster into Yoru. Arata grinned at him, one hand moving to squeeze and pump Aoi's cock, making him sob.

"Oh god, Y-you're gonna make me… You, You! Please!"

"Hah… Look at that, Yoru is drooling. He is getting fucked really good, uh? What do you think, Aoi?"

"Hear how nice Aoi-chan moans, Yoru."

At that both whimpered, trying to hide their faces from the other. You and Arata laughed, Arata pulling the leash while You grabbed a handful of Yoru's hair.

"No, you can't look away."

"Look right at Aoi-chan."

Not long passed before they started going rougher, totally forgetting about the presence of the other couple on the room. Soon, the four were panting on the bed, pleasure running in their bodies.

"It's okay, it's okay." You hold Yoru close, undoing the knots of the silk rope and slowly taking it off while he panted. At his side, Arata hugged Aoi, who was sobbing into his chest.

They got both a bit of water, making sure that they were okay before talking.

"I loved it. It was so nice as always, Arata…"

"Hm, good. You were good as always, too. Want more water? Or something to eat?"

You smiled, seeing them. He focused back when Yoru handed him the glass with water. "You liked it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... It was so good." He said, dropping into his chest.

"I'm glad. You know that I didn't mean some of the things I say, right? You know that I love you?"

"Yes... I know. I love you too."

They kept pampering their boyfriends, until they were good enough for them to go search some towels and things to eat. They kept discussing about what had happened while doing it.

"I told you, Aoi-chan is cute, but Yoru is cuter."

"No way. Yoru moans like an angel, but Aoi-"

They stopped when they reached the room, hearing moans coming out of it. Giving a glance to each other, they opened the room to find what was happening inside.

"Ah- Yoru!"

"Aoi- Hah... Faster..."

They froze at the door frame, looking at the two moaning boys in the bed, their boyfriends, rubbing their bodies against each other. Arata and You felt the smirk getting on their faces, while stepping inside the room, and the two on the bed stopped and shivered, hearing their mocking tone.

"Well, well. Look at that. It seems like we have a pair of slutty boyfriends who aren't satisfied after being fucked once."

"So naughty, Aoi-chan, Yoru. Do you want to see the other in pleasure, that much? We can fix that, can't we, Arata?"

"Sure."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Y-You? Arata?"

"You won't think it's over already, won't you?"

"Of course it's not over. We still need to have a taste of each of you to compare."

"Come here, Aoi. Show You how good you are."

"You too, Yoru. The night is young after all."

* * *

Hello again~~~ Ahh, so good, so good. I'm actually super excited for the next part, too~~  
Oh yes, Arata and You did talk to Aoi and Yoru before doing all of this, and they had discussed it before, so... Well. I... don't have much to say actually haha.  
Oh well, until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I didn't expect to post it so soon xD I already had most of the scenes planned, but I still didn't expect to do it so soon. Oh well, I'm not complaining, I'm happy haha.  
I'm sleepy~~  
I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

"Something off limits?"

"I don't want you marking him on purpose. No hickies."

"Okay. What about you, Aoi-chan?"

"I… I don't want you to kiss me."

"I understand. No kisses and no marks. Yoru?"

"I'm okay with that, too…"

You smiled, getting back the silk that he had used before, to tie Yoru's wrists to the headboard of the bed. They ended up deciding that he was going to have a go with Aoi, and Yoru had asked him to do that, so he wouldn't end up looking away.

"Your skin is so smooth. When you tug on it, think of me?"

"…Yes. I love you."

"Good. I love you too."

You kissed Yoru's cheek and left him on Arata's side. In front of him, Aoi was waiting for an order, letting his collar on display for him. (Even when Arata had already taken off the leash, it looked really nice.) He petted him a bit, before giving to him too a kiss on the top of his hair, and standing in front of him.

"Get on the bed. Lay on your back and let me see, like a good boy."

Arata had given him some tips at how to behave in the "Master" role, and he knew that he had a good start when Aoi shivered.

Arata was a possessive lover and he was more than aware of it, but he trusted You enough. He smiled, seeing him step comfortably into the role, and Aoi still looking at him to make sure that it was all okay, before nodding to You and doing as he asked. Arata laid back and prepared to enjoy the show, making sure that Yoru could move his arms properly even when they were tied to bed.

"Hm… You're already hard? You're leaking." He said, passing his thumb over his length while the blonde gasped at the feeling.

"You..." Aoi shivered. "I-I can't! Please… Please put it in me..."

"Hm~ Not yet." He bent, licking his cock and pumping it, making Aoi squirm around while he held him in place with his other hand. "You taste good. So sweet." He said, playing with the plug inside of him while he kept sucking him off. Arata noticed the way his body twitched, moving a second to them, taking You's place in holding him.

"Ah, ah. Don't cum yet. Ask You nicely to do it." Arata said, chuckling when he whimpered. "Say it. Go on, Aoi. Be a good dog for us."

You took of his mouth, gripping his cock and not letting him cum. "Hah… Please…"

"Please what? I'm waiting, Aoi-chan."

"Please… let me cum… please, You…"

"That's it. Good boy."

Arata tightened the hold in his upper body while You spread further his legs, sucking into his cock.

"Ah!" Aoi bucked his hips, thrusting them deeper into You's mouth, making him smile proudly when he felt the warm liquid in his mouth, swallowing everything while Aoi squirmed around while crying, the pleasure clouding his mind.

You let go of his cock with an obscene loud, licking his lips. "So delicious." His hand darted towards his back, looking for the base of the plug inside of him, pulling and pushing it for a while before taking it off and sliding his fingers inside.

"Ah-AH! You!"

"You're gripping me so tight… Ah, fuck."

Arata made sure that he was well stretched and lubed before going back to his place, smirking when he noticed his boyfriend starting to writhe in pleasure. He started petting Yoru's head, both fixed on the show.

"Y-You! I want it...give it to me!"

He pulled his fingers suddenly, aligning himself before shoving in one go into his tight ass, making him scream. You cursed as he tried to stay still, the warmness of his insides inciting him to start ramming into him. "You okay?"

Aoi didn't have time to think once he nodded, You pulling out turning him on his knees and thrusting back, holding his hips up with one arm while the other was pressing his back into the bed. "Ah—Ahh! I can't! You!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Aoi-chan. But you're certainly making it difficult for me to hold back… Fuck, so tight…" He said, giving a particular rough thrust.

"I… Like it! Doing it like this… Ahh!~ I want you to fuck me harder, I need it!"

You stopped moving, smirking as he processed the new information, pushing harder on Aoi's back to push him against the bed, pulling out of him as he did it. "Heh. Why didn't you just say you liked it rough? Fuck, I'm gonna pound you so hard."

He thrusted back fast and deep, not giving him time to readjust as he started ramming his hips into him, the moans that came out of Aoi exciting him to continue.

"O-oh god! Yes, yes! Right there!"

He kept hearing his moans, cursing when Arata asked him to change the position, making Aoi protest as he got empty once again.

"Don't whine, Aoi. You can wait a second." Arata said, making the blonde sob as he nodded.

He slipped back into that hot hole when Aoi got on top of him, straddling him. He thrusted back a few times, grabbing his hips and pushing them against his cock roughly, the only thing that he could do was gasp for air and get one of his hands to touch his cock, pumping it as fast as he could, trying to reach his climax. When he gripped You particularly tight, he stopped his hips, Arata prying his hands out of his cock, not letting him cum.

"Shouldn't you ask for something, Aoi?" Arata's raspy voice said in his ear.

He let out a shaky breath, biting his lip before talking. "I... I want to... I want to cum..."

"No, no. That's not the way to ask for it. Do it properly." Arata said, laughing at his sobs.

"Please... Let me cum." He sobbed, trying to hide his face on You's chest. Arata decided to let him have it for a second.

"Hm. What do you think, You?"

He wanted to pound deep into him, but he had to admit that the view was too good to let it go so easily. "It was good, but I'm sure that you trained him to do it much better than that."

"Hah. That's true." Arata let out a little chuckle, before grabbing Aoi's hair and pulling, forcing him to look directly at You, the movement making him lower his hips further on You's cock. "Go on and say 'Please make me cum, please fuck me like a bitch on heat and fill me.'"

"Ara… No, I can't!" he sobbed, biting his lip again and closing his eyes as it was impossible for him to hide his face from them.

"You can't? Are you going to disobey me? I didn't know that you liked being a bad boy, Aoi."

"No, I- Ah!"

"Well, I guess that you don't want it. Are you really going to disappoint me like this? I bragged about you, you know? You have another chance, don't make me punish you."

He said, letting go of his hair as he panted, trying to recover without moving too much. He took a deep breath and raised his hair, looking at You's eyes. "P…Please make me cum… Fuck me…" He stopped, moaning as he clenched even more. "Fuck me like a bitch on heat and please- Ah, You! Hah~ Fill me! Please! "

"Hah… Fuck… So lewd, Aoi. I'll be my pleasure. Moan for me, don't hold back." He said, his hips starting to move wildly into Aoi, causing him to moan and grip at his shoulders, not being able to do more than take the fucking.

Taking mercy on him, he started pumping him until he came, following soon and filling his inside with the white substance.

They both panted in bed, Aoi whimpering when You pulled out.

"Ah… So good."

"Damn it. You're delicious, Aoi-chan…"

"Arata…" Aoi moaned, calling his attention.

"Hm? A kiss? Do you want one?"

"Yes…" he whined, making him laugh softly.

"Okay~ You totally won them. You were so nice to You. You make me proud, you know?" He said, giving him kisses in his entire face and making him laugh softly.

"I do?" he asked, looking at him with his eyes almost closed, with a little smile about to form on his face.

"Yeah."

"Aoi-chan. Here, have some water."

"Thank you… Was it good to you too, You?"

"Totally. You were really good and well behaved for me. Everything that Arata said and even better." He said, smiling to him while undoing the small knot on Yoru's hands. He was silent, and Aoi made sure to go to him, too.

"Yoru? Are you okay?" Aoi asked, cupping his cheek with one of his hands, while the other two looked worried at the pair.

"I am." He said, hiding his face with a hand. You was about to call him out, wondering if something was wrong with him. He didn't seem like he was about to cry, nor bothered. He was sure that the way he had tied him up didn't leave bruises, and he didn't even seem uncomfortable. He just seemed…

"Ah."

"You?" The black pair asked, looking at him. But he had his eyes focused on his own boyfriend.

"Yoru. Look at me, babe. Did you really like what I did to Aoi-chan?"

He went red, and You held him in a position in which he could hide his face. "I…Arata…"

"Ah. Could it be that? Can I?" He asked to You, focused on the other's face, while the went to the blonde. "Do you want to be my little pet too, Yoru?"

Whatever the sound that he let was, Arata took it as an affirmation. "Well, I already have a dog…" Arata sent a wink on Aoi's way, making him huff. "But I won't mind having a kitten. Would you like that? Being a kitten for me?"

"…Yes… Please."

"Hm. Aoi, why don't you help him? You know where is everything. We're gonna go ten minutes, that okay with you?"

When they came back, Yoru was hugging a pillow, letting Aoi dress him up. On his head there were two cat ears, matching his hair. You's eyes continued trailing on his body, letting out a low growl when he noticed a black, fluffy tail, disappearing into Yoru's backside.

"Damn. I'll try this out myself later."

"Well then." Arata smirked, at his side. "Come here, kitty."

You went to the bed, petting Aoi, who seemed like he was going to pass out in any moment. Yoru took a deep breath before going off the bed to him.

"Hm. Crawling without me even telling you too. That's good, Yoru." He got near him, putting his hand on his cheeks and caressing it as Yoru leaned a bit over it. Arata hummed satisfied, moving his hand down to lift his chin, leaving his neck exposed. "Why don't you choose a collar for him, You?"

He looked over there, the ones that Aoi had let on display for him. There were. He was between a few ones, but decided to grab Aoi's arm and ask him, showing him his options.

"This one is pretty but… The red one… You's color. It has a bell, too. Fitted… For a kitten."

You grabbed that one and reached for Arata, giving it to him, and then left a kiss on Aoi's temple.

Arata kneeled at Yoru's side, prompting him to rest his head on his shoulder as he adjusted the collar, making sure that it was loose enough for him to breathe without problem.

"Such a pretty little kitten." Yoru took a shaky breath at the compliment, leaving Arata smiling. "You're going to keep being good for me, aren't you?" Yoru nodded, shivering when the bell of his collar made a sound. "Remember, kittens don't talk. But the safe words are more than good words. Can you tell me what they are? Yellow?"

"Yellow… Slow down…"

"Hm. Green?"

"Go on."

"And red?"

"Red… Is stop."

"Good. So obedient and docile. Such a nice pet. You is right there, too. I'm going to ask you a last time, are you are sure that you want to do this?"

He took a deep breath, and looked at his eyes. "Yes. I want this."

Arata smiled, playing with the little bell in the red collar. "Great. Does my kitten want some hot milk?"

"Oi, Ara-"

You stopped, hearing Yoru's whimper, followed by a tiny, low voice. "P… Please. Give… Give it to me…"

Arata passed a finger over his mouth slowly, letting him get used to it first. "Open your mouth." He laughed at the way that he eagerly opened it, pushing his finger onto his mouth, pressing on his tongue, before letting Yoru suck on it and look up to him.

"Hungry? You ready for your meal?" Yoru moaned into his finger, keeping licking on it, whimpering in protest when Arata took it off.

Arata moved away for a second, pulling his cock against Yoru's face, him not letting a second pass before opening his mouth again and lick the tip. "Good. Keep it up." He passed his hand over his head, inciting him to continue. Slowly, Yoru took his length into his mouth, swallowing all until the base, and then going back, making Arata groan.

"Fuck. You look so good like that."

Moaning at the praise, Yoru started picking the pace and bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Arata couldn't help but look at the bed for a moment, noticing the fixed gazed of You and Aoi on Yoru. He gripped the back of his head and thrusted into him, making him choke in surprise.

"Breathe. Relax your mouth, c'mon." He did that after a few breathes, letting Arata fuck his mouth.

He kept the pace a while, speeding up as he got closer to his climax. Yoru's eyes started to fill with tears, making him grunt and tighten the grip.

"You want your milk?" Arata pulled out suddenly, grabbing Yoru's face and chuckling at the way he gasped for air.

"Please… Please, I want…"

"Drink it all, kitten."

Arata pushed again, giving a few more thrust before coming on his mouth, keeping him on place until Yoru gulped it down. Arata passed a finger over Yoru's swollen lips, picking the semen that got in his face and bringing it over his mouth, letting Yoru lick it.

"Such a good little kitten for me, Yoru. So well behaved. I bet You is proud of you right now."

He let out a whimper at the praise, looking at You. "Yeah. You took it all so nicely. Do you want a kiss? Here~"

Yoru moaned at it, whining in protest when You pulled back. "What do you want, Yoru?" Arata gave him an amused look, giving him a butterfly kiss. "Do you want my cock? Do you want me to stuff you full?" Yoru let out a desperate moan, blushing and trying to hide his face. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed." He did it, closing his eyes and gasping at the movement. "I like the tail, but I'll take it off now." Arata passed his fingers over his back and then over the plug, pulling slowly from it, savoring his choked moans. Once it was out Yoru whimpered, feeling empty.

Arata searched around the bed for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it and pushing them inside Yoru's ass, making him whine. He was doing it slowly, but Yoru started moving his hips against them, trying to fasten the pace. Arata clicked his tongue before taking them out.

"So naughty, Yoru. Can't you wait like a good pet? I'll punish you for that." He said, lifting his hand and slapping it against his ass.

"Ah!~" He let out a moan, hiding his face against a pillow.

"Oh? What with that reaction?" Arata repeated it, the sound that Yoru made, higher.

"You just have to take what I give you, okay?" He said, rubbing a bit his ass cheeks and spanking him again. Yoru started sobbing after a few more, making Arata stop.

"Yoru. Yoru, what's your color?"

Arata rubbed his back, while he kept crying. You was about to interfere when Yoru talked. "Green… Please… I need it…" He gasped, while Aoi reached for a glass of water to give to him.

"Are we good?" Arata seemed visibly relieved when Yoru nodded, and took a breath.

Getting back to business, Arata pushed inside of him in one thrust, earning a high pitched moan from the other boy. Arata was fast and rough, making Yoru squirm around, his body trying to get away from his cock even when he was moaning in pleasure.

Arata grabbed his arms with one hand, pulling them against his back, and groaning into his ear before biting his earlobe, making Yoru whimper and push against him.

"My, it does sound like you're mewling when I fuck you like this. So nice." He chuckled, gripping Yoru's wrist harder, while the other hand held his hip firmly. "You enjoy being praised, don't you?"

"Arata- Hah… Ah, please!"

He pulled out, making Yoru protest, before rearranging him in his back, grabbing one of his legs and lifting it over his shoulder.

Yoru sighed in relief when Arata slipped back into him, going with deep and slow thrust, nipping at his neck enough to leave red marks, making Yoru gasp, overwhelmed by the assault on his body.

"You like that, kitten?" He asked, his voice raspy by the pleasure. "You like having my cock deep inside you like this? Filling you up?"

He whined and arched his back feeling Arata speeding up, his eyes closing in pleasure. "Look at you, so needy and ready for me."

Yoru gasped as Arata hit his prostate, him laughing at his loud moan and hitting right in that spot, getting both his legs over his shoulder to thrust easily into him. Setting a rough pace he started pounding into him, making Yoru breathless, lost against the feelings, his body too weak to do something against the way that Arata was fucking him into the bed.

Yoru reached his peak after a few more thrust, releasing with a desperate moan, white staining his stomach. Arata grunted when he felt Yoru clenching around him, cursing and going even faster.

"Fuck, so tight, Yoru. Do you want me to fill you up, kitten?"

As soon as Yoru let out an affirmation between cries, Arata didn't hold back anymore, looking for his own release. With one last thrust, he let go, releasing his cum deep inside Yoru's hole, making him cry out at the feeling.

Arata stayed for a moment, making Yoru shiver when he felt Arata's warm cum dripping out of his hole. Arata smiled smugly, looking at the way that the other was out of the world. Soon he noticed that the slumped body in the bed was sobbing, and he moved him to be on his lap, rubbing his sides.

"Easy, easy. It's okay. You were so nice and obedient, Yoru. You were amazing, really." He held the sobbing boy against his chest, one hand rubbing his back, and the other petting his head. "You need to drink some water. Can you lift your head?" He smiled when he did it, reaching for a glass that You offered him and putting it over his lips. "Good. So good for me." Arata reached for a towel, cleaning the water that had fell over his chin, before hugging him again. "How does a bath sounds? Would you like it?"

"You too, Aoi-chan. A nice bath to relax your body?" Aoi moved slowly to Yoru, cuddling at his side. Once they were both fine, and could handle being alone for a while, the other two prepared a bath for them.

"You liked it, Aoi? For real?"

"Yeah… Sharing me with You... It made me feel as if I belonged to you. As if I were just yours… I liked that. It was even better than just having a collar. I wanted to show You how good I am for you, but I also wanted to feel good. I felt good."

"Glad to hear that, Aoi-chan. I felt really good, too. Yoru? What about you? Are you okay?"

"Me too… I liked being a… yeah." He blushed, not able to say the word. "It felt freeing. I just… I didn't have to think about what to do. I just had to obey. It was nice. I liked the experience."

Arata and You hummed, pampering their boyfriends, who seemed more asleep after the talk, and having their bodies against each other. Once they were bathed and back on the room, You and Arata went to search something light to eat, leaving them time to talk. When the other two came back, they were quite surprised at their serious faces.

"What is it?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we were just wondering if… If it would be too much…"

"Sleeping all of us together? Just tonight? We… We don't want to pull apart yet…"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Come here, Aoi, Yoru."

"Don't hog them to yourself. They have to eat. Here."

It was nice. Being like that it was nice.

.

.

.

"No way. You've seen Aoi's legs. He would be the prettiest with a skirt."

"Nope. Yoru's are better. His little waist, too. I'm sure that he is totally going to fit in a school-girl uniform."

"Oh? Is that a challenge, You?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

Hello again~ Well~ I still regret nothing. It was actually kind of weird, making some smut like this. A nice experience anyway~ It's midnight already and I woke up at 6 am and tomorrow I have to, too so... I'll be going. I didn't proof-read this more than once, so I'll do it tomorrow when I'm on better conditions that now xD You're free to tell me if you see something wrong~  
Until next time~


End file.
